


Nightmare

by Hawkkitty44



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 307 divergent, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, F/F, Nightmares, One Shot, cause ouch l couldn't do it, death not accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkkitty44/pseuds/Hawkkitty44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a drabble around the idea of the death scene being a night mare in 307</p><p>was asked to do this by anon hope they like it :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

Heart thumping like a drum Clarke honestly had no clue what to do as she held her dying lover in her hands, the blood from the gunshot wound slowly getting onto her as well the area around them. Of course this only made her grip her tighter, eyes alight in panic and worry.

“Lexa don’t you give up on me” the blonde gruffly said, and in all honesty it was all she could think of to say. Heart and stomach heavy it felt like even her hands were betraying here as her once skilled doctors hands were feeble and clumsy as she tried to stop the other from bleeding. 

“The next commander will protect you” of course said with a light smile, her skin was turning a lighter pigment as she was losing blood. Though of course she had to do it with that rare and honestly inappropriate smile.  
“I don’t want the next commander l want you” she croaked, but of course right now she couldn’t help it as a few tears slipped. 

Though it was a moment or two when she replied, “you taught me love is not weakness thank you”. And of course the brunette was crying as well, though it went oddly along with her light smile. 

Without thinking and desperate for some comfort Clarke gripped her tighter so she could tilt her up higher, pressing their lips together in an attempt to stop this moment in time. Though it was around the end when the others lips made no movement when she decided to move her head. It was then she let the sob that was stuck in her throat, her cheeks wet and hiccups starting it was a painful feeling.

“Whaheda we need that body” of course came from the man who killed her, took her away from her. Instead as protest she held her body tight, unwilling as he tried to tug her out of her arms. 

“You will not touch her, go!” she screamed. Of course the other flinched and the feeling of guilt was not quite on his face as Clarke would have liked. 

“Clarke you’re hurting me” a voice sounded, much like Lexa’s. Though as she looked down Lexa was very much dead and bleeding out. Still another proclamation started sounding the same. It was then she noticed that her eye lids felt heavy, thick and much too like anything real to be possible. Though still she managed her seemingly used to be open eyes to see worried ones looking at her. 

A moment happened before she could speak back her thoughts too busy darting around her head for her to have a possibility to say anything so soon. “But you-you died” she choked and it was then she realized she had been crying in her sleep.  
“I thought l was the one who worried about my death too much” Lexa yawned intertwining the two of their hands.

Closing her eyes Clarke tried to steady her breathing as she took in the feeling of her very much alive love next to her it was almost too overwhelming as she felt her heart pick up in speed. Though she could not stay in such a state long as Lexa gently held her face and gave her a gentle kiss. 

When they moved apart Lexa asked as she looked around the supplies, “should l help you get ready for your journey then Clarke it will be quite a long one till you reach where you need to be”.

Jumping out of bed Clarke put of some fresh clothes, in addition beginning to tie her hair up in the new hair style she had begun. “Pack for us” she replied.

“Us?” the brunette questioned.  
“They may be my people” Clarke began though she did not finish the sentence until she was in front of the other, “but you are mine”. The other starting to cry Clarke gently wiped away her tears with her thumb, it was so odd Lexa being naked and her barely dressed hair half done but it felt so right. “And l need you”. 

Cupping her face Lexa drew the blonde into a kiss, though of course Clarke couldn’t help but let her hands wander down the other. “Hmm not now” Clarke panted “we have to make it before Octavia kills me”. 

“For you people” Lexa whispered putting her forehead on Clarke’s. 

“No for ours” Clarke clarified kissing the other on the nose.

**Author's Note:**

> Why must these cuties be so good to write for quq


End file.
